Black Mage
One of Jimmy's 7 Warlords. He specializes in dark magic, spreading fire or disease. He holds a grudge against Scary Godmother, as he deems her "Not a real mage." ''He took advantage of Scary Godmother, previously injured by Gouki, and stole her hat. He wore it for one episode and returned it to her, just to prove a point. He is one of the most intelligent of the Warlords, always giving interesting facts and coming up with cunning plans. He has a pompadour under his hat. History He was a member of a small cult that worshiped JRPG's. After being humiliated by Scary Godmother after she ultimately destroyed his cult by summoning a gigantic pumpkin to squash his base, along with his fellow cultist, he now holds a grudge against her. He several times on occasion mentions how Scary Godmother abuses her magic and only really uses it for comedic effects, giving fellow mages a bad rep. Jimmy found his online rant about Scary Godmother and suggested that Black Mage should join the Warlord rankings. Black Mage denied it after he deemed joining just to get pettie revenge after something entirely his fault was immature and barbaric. Scary Godmother showed her true power after she was forced to fight Gouki and Robo Goofy. She ultimately defeated them by using advanced magic not even Black Mage could master. Growing scared from witnessing this fight, he feared that Scary Godmother might come to finish him off, he turned to Jimmy for help. Jimmy granted him Warlord status and a few powerful Dark Magic scrolls to boot. Theories '''He is Katie's Father' He is also rumored to be the father of katie as a picture of Katie could be seen briefly in the background at his quarters. This could just be a visual gag provided by the animators. Another theory to back that up is in the Manga, he hides his face from Katie once she appears before him. In Episode 26 he pulls out his wallet and a picture of him and an unnamed woman are holding a baby with cat ears could be seen for a brief moment. Katie also owns a few Black Magic spells and uses them in a way bares a strikingly resemblance to the way Black Mages uses his. Abilities Elemental Magic Can use various elements as an attack. Like Fire, Water and Wind for example. He can use much more than those three elements. High intelligence ' He has an extraordinary IQ of 219. He is able to come up with a plan even when under an immense amount of stress. His plans are usually successful most of the time. '''Time Stop ' For a brief amount of time, He can stop time. It's estimated he can control time for about 2 seconds. It's only used for assistance when his is partnered with someone with great speed such as Gouki. The only time he uses it to his own gain is to give himself "Just a little more" time to escape. '''Teleportation He can teleport himself and up to 16 people to any location up to 98 miles from his original standpoint. However it takes an immense amount of mana to use. It's only used in emergencies. Category:Jimmy's 7 Warlords Category:Black Characters